bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
John Constantine
John Constantine (born May 10, 1982) is a magician, as well as an exorcist, demonologist, and petty "dabbler" of the dark arts. An enigmatic and irreverent human being who is a con-man turned-reluctant supernatural detective, John has the ability to perceive the true visage of supernatural creatures on the mortal plain and is thrust into the role of defending ordinary people against dark paranormal forces from beyond. He is the leader of Team Constantine and an ally of the Order of the Church as well as Team Arrow. Raised by an abusive father, who blamed him for the death of his wife, John's mother, in childbirth, John grew up highly cynical and cunning and developed an interest in the dark arts. In his teenage years, he was introduced into the occult world of magic by Anne Marie and learned various spells and witchcraft. Eventually, John became an exorcist with the hopes of one day using his powers to resurrect his mother and John became a respected legend among the dabblers of magic. However, one night, John attempted an exorcism on a young girl named Astra by summoning the powerful demon Nergal to save Astra from another demon possessing her, only for the demon to instead kill Astra and drag her soul to Hell, damning her for eternity, an action which damned John's soul for Hell upon death and haunted him for life. Overwhelmed with guilt John initially retired but after hearing that Heaven has plans for him and that he could be forgiven for his sins and not go to hell from the angel Manny, he returned to face this threat with Manny giving him hope that should he succeed his soul may be spared eternal damnation. John has helped the Team on numerous occasions as a close and old friend of Rayne Van Helsing, who admits John's skills as a sorcerer are equivalent hers. He would ultimately prove worthy of redemption when he agreed to battle Amara, the Primordial Being of Darkness herself. As such, as a reward for his bravery, God granted John salvation and asked Satan to release Astra from Hell, thus fulfilling his promise to save her. In addition, to make John able to be a member of Team Super Powerful, the leading forces of the forces of God against Amara, God made John the greatest magician to ever live and granted him immortality and invulnerability, thus making John now an immortal. Biography Early History John Constantine was born on May 10th, 1982 in Liverpool, England. Born with the ability to perceive the true visage of supernatural creatures on the mortal plane, his visions haunted him from very early on in his life. Such simple things brought him glimpses of the supernatural; a bus ride, for instance. John's mother died giving birth to him. John's abusive father blamed her death on him and gave him the nickname "killer." After every night in the pub, John's father would hit him in the head, saying the phrase "That's for what you did to your mother, Killer." He was also prone to putting cigarette's out on John's arms. After his sister moved out, John was so upset about being left alone with his father that he considered suicide. Sometime during his adolescence, John became addicted to smoking cigarettes; he could polish off about 2 packs a day. His addiction to smoking eventually lead to his terminal lung cancer. Suicide Attempt After 15 years of dealing with the emotional traumas of his vision, John ultimately decided to commit suicide. Because of his actions, his soul was sentenced to damnation in Hell. Officially dead for a mere two minutes, Oracle managed to revive John. Despite being dead for two minutes, John later recalls that it felt like an entire lifetime had passed before being revived, as if time in Hell is different. Already armed with his visions and having witnessed Hell and demonology alike, John decided to become an exorcist. Later Life By later at 15, he was living in London and getting involved in the magic scene, with help from his friend Anne Marie. John eventually started a punk band with Gary Lester named Mucous Membrane. Bernie Reed, a friend of John, produced the band's first record. Delving deeper down the path of occultism, John would read everything he could about the magic. He taught himself spells, rituals and curses, and was able to conjure the dead, though not his mother. After earning his reputation over the years, John starts to travel with a group of friends, including Ritchie Simpson, and Gary Lester. Newcastle Incident In Newcastle, England, John had a case involving a young girl that was possessed by a demon, called Astra. Astra was the daughter of John's friend. John went ahead on his own and conjured up a more powerful demon to expel the lesser demon that was possessing Astra. This however, resulted in the demon ripping Astra apart. Astra was then damned to hell, along with John's soul. Personality Having witnessed the horrors of the world, John is very cynical and seemingly unconcerned with the value of human life, often deflecting his real feelings with sarcastic jokes even towards the possibility of his own death. Due to the number of people who have died around him, John prefers to work alone and anyone he does work with, he avoids attachment so he won't be as hurt if they get killed. He is also known for having a very dry sense of humor. John is also noted for being brutally honest with people, even angels, and never being shy of his opinion of the women he encounters. It's been shown a few times he openly expresses an attraction to Zed and after meeting Team Arrow he openly refers to all the women of the team, Laurel, Felicity and Thea, as "pretty girls". This also causes Thea to develop an attraction to him calling him a "specific kind of yummy", much to Oliver's discomfort. He also has a sarcastic personality, telling Oliver he would have dropped by sooner if he had known Oliver knew so many pretty girls. Despite his apart bleak view of the world and cynicism, John is a very honorable man, as he is always there for the few friends he has, helping Chas to retrieve his daughter from Felix Faust and helping Oliver Queen to restore Sara Lance's soul. He also did a protection spell on Oliver despite his refusal to have attachments to people when he saw Oliver had a pure heart. John tends to be a pessimistic realist as when Oliver thanked him for bringing Sara back he simply told Oliver he owed him only for Oliver to rebuttal that instead of that, they should always have each other's back when need be, not as business acquaintances, but friends. Powers and Abilities Although he is a human being, John Constantine is nevertheless a very powerful Magician, so much so that he has gained himself a reputation in the supernatural world. Additionally, John has shown to be willing and powerful enough to easily defeat the simplest of monsters, ghosts, demons, and even angels to even be skilled enough to fight the most powerful entities, like fellow powerful Magicians (such as Damien Darhk, who he managed to help Oliver defeat) as well as the Greater Demons, Lucifer himself, and even Amara, the Primordial Being of Darkness,altough in the latter case his spell did little effect. After God empowered him to make him able to effectively assist against Amara, John has became the greatest magician to ever walk the Earth and has gained several other powerful abillities that allowed him to be a member of Team Super Powerful and became powerful enough that he was effectively able to magically harm Amara. *[[Immortality|'Immortality']] - Given to him by God, John became immortal and thus immune to common forms of human death. **[[Invulnerability|'Invulnerability']] - John gaines significiant levels of invulnerabillity that could allow him to survive fighting against a Seraphim level power for an extended period of time,granted to him by God to allow him to withstand fighting an entity as powerful as Amara as one of the neccessary powers required to be able to directly battle Amara. Indeed, John was able to withstand Amara's attacks pretty well and remained fully able to use his magic until Amara's defeat. *'Magic' - John is a highly skilled magician, having been practicing magic since he was a teenager. He quickly mastered all the magic that Europe had to offer and went to America to train under Nick Necro, a notable magician. While referring to himself as a mere "occasional dabbler" after his failed exorcism, John is also a master of the dark arts and a highly skilled exorcist. Since his teenage years, John has grown to become an extremely powerful magic practitioner and has also accumulated vast knowledge of magic, and the occult. He has vast knowledge of words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he will usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Many incantations give him the ability to affect physical forces, the inner workings of mechanisms, and the movements of others, allowing him to move objects and control their motion and momentum with the proper incantation. Overall,John has enough skill and power in magic that Rayne,an extremely skilled magician,admits his skills are equal to her own and his spells could kill lesser Angels,Demons,Spirits,and Monsters and even harm Lucifer himself as well as moderately harm beings as powerful as Greater Demons,Cherubims and Powers. Even Damien Darhk considered Constantine to be a legitimate threat to his plans and John's magic skills would prove essential in Oliver's victory against him.After God amplified his magic powers by gave him a "glimpse of GodForce", John's sorcery is now at the level to the point that he is the greatest magician to ever live in the Multiverse. His spells became powerful enough to harm even Amara. His magic powers and skills are noted by God to be able to rival that of the Archangel Lucifer now. **'Astral Projection' - John is able to create astral projections of himself, separating his soul from his body to travel through different dimensions. **'Dark Magic' - John is known to be an exceptional master of Dark magic and his spells are strong enough to kill Malakhim with ease and injure an angel as powerful as a Cherubim. **'Disintegration' - John was able to use magic to incinerate a cultist. **'Electrokinesis' - John is capable of using magic to project bolts of electricity **'Energy Projection' - John is capable of projecting various colored forms of mystical energy, including solar energy, which he used against a vampire. **'Exorcism' - John is able to forcibly remove possessing entities such as demonic spirits from the body they are possessing. John is a highly skilled exorcist and can exorcise the hosts of Demons, and spirits in general that are demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. In doing so, he sends them back to hell by casting numerous spells and holding traps against them. **'Illusion Casting' - John is able to create illusions to fool people. He was able to trick Papa Midnite into thinking he was dead, and cast a universe wide illusion, convincing Destiny that it was a dead dimension he had already consumed. **'Invisibility' - John is capable of turning himself invisible and cloaking items. **'Light Magic' - Altough he is a practitioner of Dark Magic, John is also highly proficient in using Light Magic and is powerful enough to kill Fallen Angels and Lesser Demons with Light Magic attacks. He could counter and overwhelm lesser Demon's magic with ease. He also managed to counter Damien Darhk's dark magic with his light magic and was even strong enough to hold him down long enough for Oliver to kill him.His power is great enough to even harm Lucifer and he has enough skill to neutralize Lucifer's dark magic with his light magic,even Michael commented on his skills as a Light Magician. After being empowered by God, John's light magic takes on a much bluer and more powerfully holy in color and is strong enough to agonize even Amara. **'Magic Circles' - John uses magic circles that can be used for rituals, as boundaries, or traps for certain creatures, such as when he used a magical circle to trap the powerful demon, Azazel, so he could banish it back to hell. **'Magical Protection' - John has shown that he is resistant to many supernatural attacks, seen where he was unaffected by Manny's chronokinesis. He also used a magical circle to protect him and Liv from a powerful demon, and conjured a spell to protect himself from a coblynau. **'Magical Sense' - John is able to sense the presence of magic. **'Mind Control' - John mentioned that he has rewritten his landlords brain to think that he'd had already paid rent. **'Necromancy' - John mentioned that he mastered the art of necromancy during his teenage years. With the help of Papa Midnite, he was able to allow the spirits of the dead to move on to the afterlife. ***'Restitution' - John is capable of restoring a person's lost soul back into their body. In "Haunted", John was able to restore Sidney Devereaux's soul, and mentioned he had restored a person's soul once before. ** Pyrokinesis - One of John's offensive abilities where he creates fires or hell fires from his lighter. John is capable of using magic to ignite his hands and manipulate fire. He is able to engulf his hands in flames, as well as turn the small flame from his lighter into a flamethrower. John can manipulate fire, to a degree, through magic, as shown when he ignited his hands to scare off cultists. **'Spirit Ward Creation' - John knows how to create protection circles that once entered, he can't be harmed. **'Summoning' - John can summon various entities, and even control them. He has summoned demons to fight other demons for him, and once summoned a demon into his body to protect himself from a Invunche. He also was able to summon the demon Nergal. ***'Demon Summoning' - John is capable of summoning demonic entities through various spells. **'Supernatural concealment' - John mentioned that he could hide Liv from demons with a special spell. **'Telekinesis' - On one occasion, John has shown the ability to move objects with his mind. He once telekinetically closed and locked a door from a distance as well as freeze and restrain people. He also used this power on a manifestation of a League of Assassins member, freezing his motion and suspending him in mid air before killing it with a sword. John is also able to unlock metal restraints with a hand gesture. This power was amplified after God made John the greatest Sorcerer in the world, enough to affect even Amara, with him thus tossing her away with a powerful blast of telekenetic energy. **'Teleportation' - John is able to teleport himself, others, and items, to various locations, and even across dimensions. John was capable of teleporting himself to escape Swamp Thing's grip. After being empowered by God, John became able to seamlessly teleport at least at close distances in an instant, using this power to allow him to dodge Amara's attacks to compensate for his lack of speed. ***'Dimensional Travel' - John is capable of creating portals to other dimensions and realities. Along with Ritchie Simpson, John knew an Egyptian ritual that would allow them to travel to the reality of Jacob Shaw. John also performed a ritual that transported himself, Oliver Queen, and Laurel Lance to the spirit world, to rescue the trapped soul of Sara Lance. Skills and Talents *'Entomology' - John was able to immediately recognize Khapra beetles implying he knows insects and could tell them apart very well. *'Expert con artist' - John has a well known reputation of being a con man. *'Expert escape artist' - John has shown that he can effortlessly break free from hand cuffs, when being interrogated by Jim Corrigan. *'Extra sensory awareness' - John had an uneasy feeling when he first arrived in Star City, which Oliver immediately claimed it was because of Damien Darhk. *'Multilingual' - John can perform spells in Italian so it can be presumed he know the language fluently. It may also be presumed he knows Arabic and Sanskrit, due to being able to read them. *'Occultism Knowledge' - Though he utilities various tools and weapons in his fight against demons, John has acquired great extensive knowledge of magic, the supernatural and of occultism, allowing him to perform various rituals, spells, and magic. John is also master of the dark arts and well versed in demonology. He has been studying the dark arts since his teenage years. After being empowered by God, who exposed him to a partial amount of GodForce, John's knowledge of magic was amplified to what he described as "unimagined heights". *'Skilled detective' - John is a skilled detective, specializing in paranormal investigation. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant' - John possesses impressive skill in fighting, as he was able to knock out two opponents (both strong miners) and could match up to Mia. He also was shown to be able to hold his own against Damien Darhk,a fighter equalling Ra's Ah Ghul,reasonably well,managing to block and dodge some of his blows and even land some solid blows on his own,when he and Oliver fought Darhk and Darhk magically knocked out Oliver to fight john. **'Skilled swordsman' - During a spiritual adventure to save Sara Lance's soul, John demonstrated a degree of swordsmanship, able to hold his own against a manifestation of a League of Assassins member. However, he was quickly pressured enough that he had to resort to magic to defeat his opponent. Tools and Equipment *'Bag' - John has a bag of items that he may need for his investigations. Some items he carries in the bag are: holy water, a police scanner, cemetery dirt, duct tape, and nails from the coffin of Saint Padua, which can be used as a tracking device. *'Business Cards' - John carries business cards that read, "John Constantine; Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the dark arts". *'Driving License' - John carries around his United Kingdom driving license. *'Lighter' - John uses a specific lighter to which he lights a cigarette. This particular lighter bears an Ace of Spades, possibly to show that he faces his conflicts by himself. *'Scry Map' - John possesses a map in which he uses to find new supernatural events to investigate. *'Six of Diamonds magic card' - John possesses a charmed card that is able to take on the appearance of whatever it's holder requires. John has used this card to imitate a credit card and health and human services i.d. Weaknesses Despite being a powerful magician in his own right, John Constantine is still human and is susceptible to the same human weaknesses, such as sickness, injuries, and death. However,after God granted him immortality and Invulnerabillity,John lost his mortal weaknesses and cannot be killed by Angels less powerful than a Seraphim. Relationships Chas Chandler Chas is John's oldest friend. Zed Martin Zed is a close friend to John as well as his protege. She helps him in his supernatural cases and he also helps her better understand her power. Manny Manny is an angelic ally of John Constantine, as well as his Guardian Angel. After being ordered by Heaven to watch over John, Manny has been working with John. Oracle Oracle was the one who brought John back from the Underworld. Rayne Rayne and John are old friends. Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters